True Volturi
by Marie1000
Summary: ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I have writers block with my other story so I thought that this would be a nice idea. It will be a bit complicated so bear with me here.

Also I need a beta. If anyone wants to beta this or my other stories then please send me a message.

Here is how the story is supposed to work out.

Bella is daughter of Marcus and Didyme. After this chapter the story will pick up when Alice is o the plane with Alice, on her way to Volterra.

I will also have occasional flashbacks where Bella will remember things that explain vital things. I have an outline but not a clear plot.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. But the idea. I searched for hours making sure most of this is original. Please don't use them.

18 years ago

Marcus POV

I was so happy. Didyme was pregnant; although she was a human I loved her very much.

"Argggh" Her scream echoed through the halls of the castle and I was running down to where my love was supposed to be giving birth. I really hoped she would survive.

'Skip over birth scene'

My angel smiled as she held our beautiful baby girl.

"Have you thought of a name yet, sweetie?" I really wanted her to pick the name.

"Yes, our little girl shall be named Isabella, Marie, Star, Alexis, Naomi, Volturi."

Wow that was a long name, "Those are a lot of names but I still love it."

"Yes me too"

As if to agree little Isabella smiled and laughed at us.

"Marcus?"

"Yes Didyme?"

"You have to promise me something. You have to promise me to take good care of our little Isabella. You have to keep yourself and her safe."

"What are you talking about sweetie?" I mean she was going to survive this. Right? Right?

"What are you talking about?"

"People say that shortly before they die they know whether it is there time or not. I know that I will die shortly but I need you to promise me to keep little Isabella safe or I may not rest in peace." WHAT?!

"Please Marcus you must promise me you will continue to rule the vampire world and keep little Isabella safe."

"Fine I promise."

She started to cough and then little Isabella started to crawl over to her mother and hug her around her head.

"I love you little Isabella. Never forget that okay"

I was wondering why Didyme was talking to Isabella like she was older but the little girl hugged her mom again and nodded. She really was an exceptional creature and I was the father.

Then I got another surprise from little Bella.

"I'll watch over daddy. I promise momma."

Then suddenly Didyme started to smile and I heard her heart falter.

She barely got out her last words before she left.

"I love you Marcus Volturi. Take good care of her." With that she closed her eyes and if I didn't know better I would have said she was asleep.

I looked at my daughter eyes filled with hate, when suddenly I realized it. This was the last thing that I have of Didyme. When I look at the little girl again I don't see a killer I see a girl, a few hours old that just lost her mom.

I took my thumb and gently brushed away her tears. She looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes and crawled into my lap, where she fell asleep.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you to little one."

With those words said I got up and took her over to her bed. When I wanted to lay her down she clung to my shirt and somewhat sleepily said, "No daddy, please don't leave."

So I took her into my arms and walked around the castle.

When I got to the throne room I heard voices inside.

I entered and saw my brothers sitting on their thrones.

"Is that little Isabella?" I heard Caius ask.

"Yes, this is her" You could hear the admiration and love in my voice.

"She is such a pretty girl"

"Can I hold her?" Aro was always the curious one.

"Of course but be careful she isn't exactly durable" Both of them chuckled at that but heard the threat in my voice.

I gave my little girl over to Aro and waited.

"Hmm, that's interesting. I can't see or hear anything. As if she didn't have any thoughts at all. I wonder if she is immune to others"

I knew he was thinking of Jane, "No Aro. Jane will not try to torture my daughter"

1 year later.

Marcus POV

I was pacing the room waiting for Jane, Heidi and Bella. She spend a lot of time with those two and they loved her like a sister.

Today was Bella's birthday.

I wanted to give her something special. So I got her a gold locket with diamonds around the edge with an aquamarine, an emerald and a sapphire. I had it custome made so that my little girl was the only one in the world with that locket. I chose the three in the middle because those are the birthstones of Didyme, Bella and me. I thought it would make a good gift.

On the inside was the only picture I had with all three of us. Bella was on my lap as I sat next to my love, Didyme. On the other side of the locket the Volturi crest was engraved. On the back was engraved in a pretty cursive

"mom, dad and Bella"

"Hi daddy." I heard from the door.

Bella POV

"Hi daddy." I said as I skipped into the thrownroom where my dad, uncle Aro and uncle Caius were waiting for me. As I entered Daddy turned around and scooped me up in his arms.

After he kissed my forehead I jumped down and went to give Uncle Aro and Ucnle Caius a hug.

Only after I gave them a hug I noticed that the entire guard was in the room and in the middle was a small pink birthday cake.

I didn't even know that thoday was my birthday.

I can't believe I'm only one. I look like I am five and have an IQ of a 15 year old. Daddy said that was because I am half human, half vampire. He said that I am special from other kids.

Back to the party.

I look around and see that my dad is right next to the cake waiting for me to come up to him and jump into his arms.

So I did

"I love you daddy. And the cake looks good. Can I have a pice, oh pretty please?"

"Of course sweetie but I first want you to open your gifts."

I hope uncle Aro didn't make them get gifts but as I looked into their smiling faces I just saw love. These people had first hated me but eventually they started to love me. These people are my family.

I was barly awake when daddy put me to sleep in my bed.

I didn't want to be rude but I was wondering what he got me.

"Don't be impatient little one. I got you something too." Daddy often said that even though Uncle aro can't read my mind my thought are clearly written across my forehead.

He looked at me when he pulled out a small box.

As I opened it I saw that there was a locket with a long gold necklace inside.

"Oh daddy its beautiful."

"Thank you I designed it myself. No other girl in the world has the exact same locket."

I turned around as he put it on me. I kissed his cheek an fell asleep in his arms as he hummed mom's favourite song.

6 months later.

Bella POV

I was walking around the streets of Volterra with my big sisters of sorts, Jane and Heidi.

They were looking at this black cocktail dress that, for my taste, looked horrible. (.)

They seemed distracted so I slipped away, because I was way stronger then even the biggest body builder already, thanks to my dad and his vampire-ness.

As I walked I looked around.

Then suddenly I saw this beautiful, red haired woman with red eyes. She looked at me and smiled. She seemed to be on the phone with someone when suddenly she hung up and looked me _in the eye._ What I saw in those eyes was horrible, so I quickly turned around and started to push myself through the crowds. Me being only, about 2 ½ feet tall it was difficult. Suddenly I felt somebody behind me so I turned around. As I finished my rotation I was looking directly into the red eyes. Again.

I surpressed a shiver.

Those eyes were filled with hate, pure hatred.

"hello, little girl. How are you?" her sickly sweet voice was as fake as the blue contacts she was wearing.

"I would love it if you would let me go" I said, mimicking her voice.

She picked me up, not gently like Daddy, Uncle Aro, Uncle Caius, jane, or Heidi but roughly. It almost hurt. I refused to cry out in pain though.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I am taking you on a little trip to the US, little girl."

"I am not little girl. My name is Isabella. Once daddy finds out bout this you better be able to hide. This one time when the secretary was teaching me how to ride the bike and I fell he was so mad. I over heard my sisters talking. I think they said she disappeared . . ." I kept on babbling.

"Little girl your father can do nothing to me." Oh if you judt knew who you insulted. 'My father can do nothing to me' he is one of the rulers of the Volturi for crying out loud lady. He could have you dead in 2 seconds.

"I think it is rather funny seing as you will die by his hands very soon."

"I would like to see him try little girl. Do you not know what I am?"does she seriously think I am that dumb?

"Well of course I know what you are." I have lived with vampires since birth.

'Oh really?" A hint of fear crept into her voice. At least she wasn't dumb and hurried up a bit.

"yesd I do. Now I would like to return home so . . ." And with that I let out the most earpiercing scream I could. I was sure that at least jane and Heidi heard it.

Then I heard a crack and everything went black.

Jane POV

Heidi and me were shopping with bella in a city about a mile a way from Volterra. We were looking at this gorgeous dress that would fit perfectly to Heidi.

We took bella because after another growth spurt she had barely anything left to wear.

"Look at it Heidi, it's like it was . . ." I was talking to Heidi when we suddenly heard the most ear oiercing scream ever.

As if she realized at the same time I did we said in unison, "Bella!"

With that we were of at inhuman speed. We followed her scent and when it collided with the scent of a vampire that was not part of the Volturi we sped up even more.

We followed their scents to the outskirts of town where we saw a red headed female vampire with little Bella in her arms.

She looked unconscious.

"BELLA!!!!" Oh boy if his daughter is harmed he will have our heads. We are soo dead.

I do not want to 'disappear' like that secretary 2 months ago.

We followed the vamp and Bella all the way to the north sea in germany. Then when she dove we went back. We did not want to risk drowning Bella beause of a fight.

During the run I didn't want to use my power because if red head were to drop Bella she would be dead.

"Heidi oh Heidi we are soooo dead. Please tell me that was not Bella. Please tell me that Demitri and felix are just playing a prank on us. Please tell me that psycho chick did NOT just kidnap Isabella, Marie, Star, Alexis, Naomi Volturi daughter of marcus and Didyme. Please tell me that"

"Well I would tell you that . . . if that were the truth." My face dropped into a mask of horror and fear.

Demitri POV

I was planning a prank on Bella. Although I might be punished she always thought they were funny.

Anyway I was in the arcade room with Felix planning when uddenly we heard this scream. It was the most ear piercing scream ever. Felix and I both were on our way through the Forest before we knew what was happening.

All that wen through our mind was

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

We were fast and soon found the scent of Jane, Heidi, bela and another, unfamiliar one.

We followed it until we saw Jane and Heidi standing at the beach in gemany. Bella's scent was going right into the sea.

As we came closer the look on Jane's facescared me. She was one of the most powerful guards and she seemed very scared.

As she realized it was me she ran up to me and begged.

"Please Demitri tell me that this is all a prank, that Bella wasn't kidnapped my some red-headed psycho bitch. Please tell me you followed us to laugh at us."

I just shook my head.

I tried using my talent to find a red-headed psycho bitch but she was apparently to far away.

We all headed back to the castle. As we entered we saw marcus in the lobby just sitting there. When he heard us enter he cme up to us, nt in anger to yell at us but in pain. He felt that we were all deeply hit ny the fact that the little ball of energy was not going to be around anymore.

He came up to us and gave Jane a hug.

Just then I realized that she was sobbing.

Alec who always had a sense for his twin came rushing from the insides of the castle.

A he saw Jane sobbing in Marcus's arms understanding dawned on his face and he hurried of to tell the other rulers.

"Why oh why? First my Didyme and now my precious Bella?" Marcus sounded destroyed. He wasn't that bad with his wife but now there is nothing else.

I tried to cheer him up.

"Master, although Princess Bella was kidnapped . . ." Before I could continue though Jane interceded.

"Although Bell's was kidnapped by a red headed psycho bitch doesn't mean she's dead. I mean people always have a reason for kidnapping. Whether it is out of money, force or revenge. There is always a reason. And right now I think ms. Psycho doesn't know who she kidnapped. I mean nobody knows of bella's existens.

She could have been working for somebody."

Just then Aro and Caius made their entrance.

"marcus? Marcus what is going on? Alec came into the thrown room refusing to touvh my hand and just said for me and Caius to come into the lobby."

Just then he seemed to notice Jane in Marcus' arms sobbing her heart out. After he realized what was happening he switched form ruler over the entire vampire existence to brother of Marucs.

"Marcus, what happened?"

As if to answer for Marcus, Jane peeled herself out of Marcus's arms and stepped forward.

Aro accepted and took her hand. You could tell on his face what he was seeing.

At the end he went up to Marcus and gave him a big hug.

He repeated the same thing I did and then Jane.

"dear brother I understand your pain, I too am sad that little Bella's laughter won't fill the halls of this big castle anymore but there is still hope.

Nobody just goes up to a girl and kidnappes her, much less a vampire. There has to be a reason and I believe that one day her laughter will once again fill these empty halls with joy, happiness and love."

With that he gave one last hug and wnt to find our secretary. She had the vampire index and in it was name, and most place to be of every vampire ever.

Bella POV

I woke up in a plane. I was wondering where I was until the past came catching up with me.

I felt around my pockets for my phone that daddy insisted I kept with me at all times. It was still hidden underneath my shirt.

Suddenly panick over whelmed me and I frantically searched my neck for my locket.

I let out a sigh when I founf it. Red-headed psycho chick was ignoring me until now.

"Good mOrning little one."I almost broke down crying. That was what daddy used to call me and although I look older I am only 1 ½ years old for crying out loud.

"Who are you?" I at least neded to know the name of my kidnapper. Maybe if she leaves me alone I can text daddy her name and where we are.

"My name is Victoria. Now that I told you mine what is yours?" honestly did she not know? I mean hello I was Volterra's princess but I gues no one knows about my existence.

"My name is Isabella, Marie, Star, Alexis, Naomi . . ."I was about to say my last name but I think she would have been very scared.

"What? You were about to say your last name. What is it?" No way bitch, you are so not going to know I am a Volturi.

Instead of answering I just put y hand over my birthmark. Victoria of course noticed and grabbed my hand to look at what I was covering.

'What is that? Aren't you a little young to have tattoos?"

"It isn't a tattoo _Victoria_ it is a birthmark. Everyone in my family hs one. It tells me who my parents are, and my name. it also reminds me greatly of my family.

"well, I would foget your family now since as soon as we land you will be adopted by Renee and Charlie Swan." She suddenly remembered why she had run away from Volterra so quickly.

"What did you mean you knew what I was? I mean I am a human just like you" More or less she just said she was a vampire without knowing soo. I just laughed at the irony.

"Well of course you are human _just like me._" She didn't seem to get the double meaning in the words.

"So why exactly did you kidnap me?" Any info I could get from her I could pass along to my family.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I bet I would. Plus I have lived in a big family since I was born."

"Fine well, there are these two families, the Volturi" I felt sadness as she spoke of my old family, "and the Romanians. They hate each other" I concentrated trrying to thnk of information about the Romanians,

"They hired me to kidnap you. They didn't give me any reasons. All I can gues is that you are going to be powerful once you . . .once you grow up" Ha she ment to say_ once you get turned into a vampire._ The Romanians are actually kind of right because although I am only "I promise I will take good care of you though until we land." Good idea,

"Did the Romanians scare you into this?" I had to know if she was forced or out of free will, and maybe if she was nice to me I could keep her from getting killed.

"Yes actually they took me away from my family, friends and said if I don't kidnap you my whole family will be killed."

"Kind of like your doing to me now?"

She looked at me for a moment as if she realizes what she's doing for the first time.

"Yes"

"Well I'll be good and go qith you so your family won't get hurt. But you have to promise me something in return." If she didn't promise this I will be out of here in 2 seconds.

"Fine. What?" Wise choice Victoria, wise choice indeed.

"You have to promise to never, ever, ever, go back to Italy, to go to these" I faked not knowing their name, "Volturi and you have to promise that if I need help you will help me."

"Okay. You know what Bella. I kind of like you"

"I like you too. Oh and you have to go vegetarian." I pointed to her eyes and then walked of to the bathroom.

Victoria's face really was worth showing I knew more then she thought I knew.

When I came back she was in the same position, didn't even move an inch.

"You might wanna move soon or the 'humans' might suspect something." ASlthough it shocked her she snapped out of it.

"How?" There is a question I didn't want or now ow to answer.

So I decided I am not going to give away a lot of info.

"Like I said, big family"

I think I heard Victoria mutter something like 'still doesn't explain it' but I let it go. She knew too much already.

"Please put your seatbelts on we will be landing momentarily"

I put my seatbelt on and was waiting for the plane to land. In about two hours I will be with my new family. I will never forget my old one though. They will be my real family forever.

After we landed Victoria walked with me to the woods and ran me to Forks, Washington.

Shortly before we got there she killed a deer and poured some of its blood over me.

Then she took me to a stangers house and ringed the doorbell.

After that she disappeared, leaving me in front of the door to a strangers house.

The door opened.

"Hello . . . oh my what happened to you?" I already thought of that thank god.

"My dad hit me and everything went black. After I woke up I found him sleeping on the couch I ran out of the house and walked.

I have been walking for almost two days, eating berries whenever possible."

"Who's your dad sweetie?"

"I I don't know."

"Well come in."

I walked in the door and the lasdy rushed of to get me some clothes.

Charlie apparently was chief of Police. Great he will oke around see if my story matches up.

"Do you have any other relatives you could stay with?"

"No my grandparents are in a care home, I think and I never met mommy."

Charlie went upsataris to discuss something with renee.

I didn't bother to listen in.

Renee came back down satirs with a blanket for me.

Charlie seemed as if he was mad or scared at someting.

"Bella, would you like to come live with us?" Well i had to. If I returned to my family Victoria's family would be dead.

"Of course I would. Thank you renee.

Okay that's it. Hope you like it. This took me forever.

Review. Seriously i am working on a chapter but i will not update without reviews. Also I need a beta.


	2. Janey

Hey everyone.

I changed the original book a bit since I didn't want to type word for word.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Bella POV

18 years later.

I still miss my family, but I can't visit them. They will probably kill me or something. Plus since I was so young Charlie and Renee consider me their daughter. I can't just get up and leave.

A few months ago I saw Victoria again. She didn't recognize me but I her. She hadn't changed one bit. But she broke her promise. Her eyes were red so there goes her protection from my family.

A few hours ago I was sitting in the living room with Alice. She was telling me about the Cullens, when suddenly she had a vision.

She came back and said one word. It terrified and excited me at the same time.

"Volturi."

I was up immediately running to my room. I had a small bag in which I kept all my stuff. It was big enough for all my stuff from my past fit into it but small enough to run with it.

When I came downstairs I quickly convinced Alice. It was my only chance to go to Volterra without suspicion.

Right now we are sitting in a yellow 911 Porsche and I am very giddy. I think Alice is starting to get suspicious of me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" She asked me that like 20 times since the airport. My answer was always the same.

"I'm fine Alice."

(Skip over until Edward is standing with Bella right when Volturi come.)

I was standing in Edward's arms when I heard light steps. Edward of course heard it to and swung me around so that I was standing behind him.

Of course once they got close enough I recognized them from my childhood.

They hadn't changed one bit. They still looked like the two pranksters.

Felix and Demitri.

Although now in cloak and expressionless face they looked mean. When they saw and smelled me they had a flash of something across their face, pain or grief maybe. But it was gone before I could be sure.

Felix was with him of course and the same thing. He was cold, mean, and somehow empty.

It felt so good to be around them again, although they don't know it's me.

I brushed my hand over my birthmark and took my locket in my hand. Edward knows I have. He just doesn't know from who or why.

Flashback

I was sleeping over at Edward's today. Alice had called earlier and made sure it was okay with Charlie.

"Bella? Could you hurry up? I want to get back to my place so we can play Bella Barbie." I swear that pixie has a problem with shopping.

"I'm coming Alice. One minute" I called back so she wouldn't come up.

I reached in my drawer into the little secret cabinet on the bottom. I took out my locket and put it on. It dangled just below my collarbones.

The necklace had to be replaced every few years but saved up for it since I was able to babysit.

"Come ON!" Wow I thought vampires were supposed to be patient.

I ran down the stairs without tripping once. Alice stared at me strangely but didn't question it. See I never told them who or better what I really was. I felt guilty but it was for their own safety.

Alice pulled me out into her Porsche and we drove to the Cullen mansion. When we got there Alice dragged me up her room and pushed me into the bathroom. I swear from my memories, Jane and Heidi were not as bad as Alice. I miss those two.

Jasper was looking at me strangely. Oops, I guess he picked up an emotion that was out of order for me.

"Come on Bella. It is fun. You just need to learn how to love shopping."

Love shopping? LOVE SHOPPING???

I was taken away from my family because of a shopping trip. If I hadn't gone with Jane and Heidi then I would be home in Volterra right now. With dad, and Jane and Heidi and my uncles, but no I had to go. I had to get that new dress.

Back then I was a real shopaholic. I could give Alice a run for her money. I might not have shopped much but very often.

"Alice, there is no way I will ever like shopping. I hate it okay. I have no problem with playing Bella Barbie but there is no way you will _teach _me how to love shopping."

Alice looked hurt but I ignored it. She didn't know. They all didn't know. I hope I can go home soon.

Luckily before Alice could say anything Edward came to my rescue.

"Alice, why don't you let Bell sleep a bit. I mean she is human after all." If you only knew Edward, if only you knew.

I pretended to yawn.

Before I was done yawning Edward had already picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"Good night my love" With that he started humming my lullaby.

I turned onto my side and was about to fall asleep when he stopped humming.

"Bella?" He asked curious yet still . . . afraid?

'Yes?" I was seriously tired.

"What is that around your neck?" he was seriously sounding worried now.

Around my neck? Oh he saw the locket.

Oh SHIT!! He saw the locket.

I quickly put the heart into my hand and told him a part of its history.

"My dad gave me the locket for my first birthday. He gave it to me so that I will always have a piece of my family with me. I only take it off to shower. It is very special to me.

He seemed to understand that I was not going to say anymore but he seemed curious.

Eventually he let it go and started humming my lullaby again. Without interruptions. I was out in seconds.

_End of flashback_

I wasn't faking being scared. I mean I knew I would walk out of here alive but I was worried for Slice and Edward. I mean Uncle Aro was very clear with the laws. I always used to spy, but I stopped when it gave me nightmares.

But technically they hadn't broken the rules. I already knew of the vampire world _before_ I met them so they are innocent. But it would be hard to explain without telling the Cullens about me.

Dang it I was in a tight spot here.

Just then I heard footsteps. Light footsteps. Jane walked around the corner.

She looked exactly like 18 years ago.

When I looked at her eyes I was shocked at what I saw in them.

Hate.

Pain.

Loss.

More pain.

Sadness.

Regret.

But what shocked me most, and I only noticed now that all their eyes weren't the normal gold they had when I was kidnapped. No they were a cold ruby red.

I felt a bit angry towards them.

Before I could say anything we were walking towards the hole in the ground where the secret entrance is.

I walked down it without hesitation or any act of clumsiness.

Edward and Alice were shocked but Jane, Felix, and Dmitri's faces were priceless. They didn't suspect a normal human to be able to just walk into a hole 10 feet deep and not stumble a bit.

After about ten seconds I was really starting to get bored. I really wanted to see my dad again. I mean I haven't seen him for over 18 years.

Jane led us to the elevator. I noted that the whole castle wasn't full of love and happiness it was full of hate and the once seemingly nice guards looked now very sadistic and mean. I visibly cringed when one of the newer ones glanced at me.

He didn't seem to recognize me a bit.

Ha at least I get to see the 3 kings reaction plus the usual guard, like Chelsea, Renata, and Alec. It was going to be soo much fun.

I hope Eleazar didn't quit. I mean he was always hesitant but the vegetarianism and I held him here. I loved him like a fourth uncle.

When we got out of the elevator Alec came over and glanced at me.

"They send you out for 1 and you bring back 2 ½." That's 3 actually. I turned a full vampire shortly before I moved. I just had the ability to seem human.

I heard Felix's voice behind me, "Dibs"

I was about to turn around and slap him. That is no way to treat your princess.

Alice calmed Edward down, who had started to growl. That is so dangerous Edward. Don't you know that Felix could kill you plus you are in the Volturi Castle. No danger for me but plenty of danger for you. If I wasn't in love with you.

I wanted to laugh out loud. I mean come on.

Your brother just called dibs on sucking you blood dry while the love of your life almost got massacred because of his bad temper.

Hilarious.

Anyway Jane opened the doors to a fairly empty room. I have never seen it before. I looked up and saw beautiful windows very high so no sunlight would actually touch the skin but still spend light. This used to be my playroom. Now they were massacring human in it on a daily basis. I am never going to be able to walk in here again.

Right as I was about to voice my opinion Aro stood up and walked over to us. He touched Edward's hand and then looked at me. He looked quite taking aback. Oh yeah I look almost exactly like my mom.

They would eventually draw the line but I hope it was after the Cullens were out of hearing range.

Just then the doors opened and Uncle Caius and dad came walking out.

I was shocked to see their eyes red as well, but they had a hint of black in them.

When I saw Uncle Aro and Caius I wanted to run up and give him a hug but I restrained myself. I would possibly have to explain why I ran over at Caius Volturi giving him a hug.

I looked at dad and it almost broke my heart. He looked horrible. His usually happy face was now in a constant mask of pain and loss. His eyes were red. I thought t least he would stick but no. I was really sad and could barely manage to pull my locket out. When dad passed Aro I saw him touch his hand, obviously telling him I looked a LOT like Didyme. He still didn't notice the locket. They continued their discussing but eventually I had to interfere else the Cullens would have been dead.

I gave them my life for theirs. I knew once Jane would torture me dad would see the locket or birthmark and stop it. _At least I hope so._

"Bella, don't do this. Please."

Before I could answer Aro cut in.

"I apologize but her decision is final. Now you may leave. I promise you she will not suffer long since our meal is on its way"

I was disgusted. He spoke like it humoured him that I would be tortured and killed. Gosh my leaving did a horrible thing to this place.

Right when Edward and Alice where about to leave I put my shield down but thought nothing. I didn't have to wait long because Jane started her torture. Man it hurt.

I was on the ground before I knew it but shortly after the pain _stopped._ It just stopped. Thank you dad. I quickly pulled my shield up again. Then I noticed I was in dad's arms

"Daddy" I said with a lot of love.

He sped up and ran to his old room. It was very dusty in here.

"Who are you and why do you have my daughter's locket." He was very angry. He obviously hadn't checked for the birthmark yet.

"First of all it is _my _locket. Second I disappear for 18 years and this is how I am welcomed back and third you changed your diet?"

"If that is your locket you would have to have the Volturi birthmark."

"You mean this one" With that I pulled down my sleeve to the lavender shirt and showed him the mark that marked me for who I am. A Volturi, daughter of King Marcus and Didyme.

He gasped as he saw it.

After a second I walked slowly towards him and gave him my first hug in 18 years. He held me tightly.

"I'm home daddy. I'm finally home" I said into his cloak.

"I missed you Bella. This place transformed after you got kidnapped."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Isabella." I hated that name when people in the US used it. It reminded me of my family. Of my home.

After those words we just stood there until I yawned. Daddy remembered that I was still part human and lifted me up and put me to bed, just as if I was 1 again. I slid under the covers and hugged him as I fell asleep.

Marcus POV

I can't believe it. I have my daughter back. All these years I feared the worst when she suddenly walks through those doors. She looked okay; obviously wherever she had been she was cared for. Her clothes were fine. She was in the arms of Edward Cullen. I hope that boy took good care of her. Seriously if he so much as scratched her he is dead.

Now she is sleeping in my arms in Didyme's and mine old bed. I was admiring what fine young lady my daughter had become in her absence when she started sleep talking.

"Daddy. I missed you. I love you."

I was listening to my beautiful angel when the door suddenly burst open. I looked up to come face to face with the eyes of my brothers.

"What happened out there Marcus?"

"Why did you carry that . . . that _human_ out of there and saved her from Jane's torture. And why is she laying in yours and Didyme's old bed?"

Caius' voice turned shocked when he realized that Bella was lying in the bed.

Aro turned to look and when he turned back to me his eyes were full of shock.

"Marcus you have a lot to explain." With that Aro reached out and I took his hands.

When Aro came back he looked even more shocked then before. Without a word he walked over to Bella and caressed her cheek. His eyes were full of love and astonishment. He couldn't believe that Bella was actually grown up now.

"What is going on?" Caius was getting really agitated now; obviously we knew something he didn't.

"This brother is Bella. She's _home._" It took a second after I said those words until realization dawned on his face.

"Impossible." He couldn't believe it.

"She has the birthmark and the locket." Aro said.

Caius just stared there and stared at my daughter. His eyes to, were filled with love. He slowly walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. My daughter was now truly home.

Just then she started to stir.

Bella POV

I didn't know how long I had been out but I knew that I was home. Finally in Volterra with my family.

When I awoke I lay in the arms of my father. My uncles were sitting at the foot of the bed. I sat up and gave them a big hug.

"I missed you Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius. It's good to be home" It was true.

My uncles just hugged me back and smiled at me.

After our little reunion Daddy seemed to realize that my clothes were still the same ones from a few days ago.

He quickly called for Heidi. When she walked in I was in the embrace if my uncles.

When Heidi saw this she merely touched Aro's hands.

I used my mind reading skills to see what she is thinking.

_Why is that pathetic little human in the embrace of Aro and Caius? Heck why is she in this room. Marcus himself hasn't been here for 18 years. Not since Is left. I miss the little girl. She should be about the same age as the human now. I really miss Is. She was my little sister._

I really missed Heidi. She was my shopping buddy. She was the girl that would come into my room every morning and pick out what I would wear. I loved it but when Alice did it, it reminded me to much so I hated it. Same thing with makeovers.

Anyway Heidi was glaring at me but I didn't flinch. I knew she wouldn't hurt me or if she did she would be in soo much trouble.

So I slowly walked towards her and gave her a hug. She stiffened but seemed to smell me. After about a minute she hugged me back fiercely.

"?!?!?!?!?" **(OMG Bella I missed you so much. Where have you been the past 18 YEARS?!?!?!?!?!?) **Heidi said so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"Calm down Heidi. I'll tell you. But first can I borrow some of your clothes?" I really didn't want to ask that but since I hadn't changed in 3 days I wanted to wear some clean clothes.

"OMG Bella of course. And as soon as you're changed we are going shopping. Does Jane know? She'll be so excited that you're back. Honestly out of all of us she took it the worst. Except your dad of course. I mean she completely changed. Before she used to be so nice and fun but now she is so hateful, cold, and sadistic. She really enjoyed torturing you. I can't believe you let her do that. You used to hate it when people were tortured." Heidi was rambling on and on as she led me through eh castle. It had changed so much since my last stroll through it.

"Heidi, the castle changed. It's so cold and dark in here. Even the portraits and pictures were taken down. And they TURNED MY PLAY ROOM INTO A FEEDING ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I still couldn't get over the fact that my family killed innocent humans so they could survive.

"Well Bella, Marcus said it reminded him to much of you to feed of animals plus he thought if we kept on brining in humans from all over we might get you. Every time there was a new fishing we looked for you." That's a good reason but still.

"You're changing back right?"

"Well DUH!!!!" We laughed together at my stupidity. We were still laughing was we arrived at her room. When I looked up I saw that Jane was standing in front of the door. When she saw me she glared daggers at me but I didn't even cringe. She was shocked that she couldn't cause me pain while she could do it before.

Heidi was looking in between us and after a moment she walked past Jane and opened the door.

"So Jane what do you want?" She asked in an almost bored tone.

"Well I was just wondering when the next fishing was coming but now I have to add one to my list of questions: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A HUMAN?????" Wow she seemed pissed.

She glared at Heidi and in a moment she was on the floor in pain. Before it got to bad I spread my shield over her and hurried to her to check if she was okay.

"Oh My Gosh Heidi are you okay?" and just to piss Jane of a bit more I added, "Jane that was very rude of you. You can't just go around torturing people"

Just as I said those words realization hit me.

_Flashback_

I was walking through the halls looking for Heidi and Jane. We were supposed to go hunting today. Some of the guards are really freaking me out. Some people were trying to bite me for crying out loud.

As I was rounding the corner to Jane's room I heard yelling.

"NO HEIDI I WILL NOT GO SHOPPING WITH YOU!!! I WANT TO RELAXE AND BESIDES I HAVE TO GO ON A MISSION TOMORROW!!" After that I hear screaming. The screaming sounded like Heidi's but they were full of agony. I ran around and saw Jane glaring at Heidi. I walked up to her.

"Jane that was very rude of you. You can't just go around torturing people" She looked at me and immediately Heidi stopped moving.

"I'm sorry Bella. I promise not to do it anymore."

_End of flashback_

Jane looked at me in hurt. She still hadn't recognized me so I decided I would give her a tip.

"You broke your promise Janey." Only I was allowed to call her that. No one else. They would be on the floor or in ashes before you could blink.

She looked at me in shock. No one but Heidi, Jane and me knew about the promise.

She finally seemed to realize who was standing in front of her.

I slowly walked over to her and gave her a hesitant hug.

She hugged me back fiercely.

"I missed you so much Bells. I can't believe what happened." I was crying and Jane as positively dry sobbing.

"It's okay Janey. I'm home and I won't be leaving. Now for the next _fishing_ I think you can answer that question for yourself." I scoffed at the word fishing. How my family could do that is a mystery to me.

"I know. We're going back. And I'm sorry that I tortured you and enjoyed it."

Heidi who had been silent through our little reunion spoke up now.

"By the way why did you let Jane torture you?"

I didn't want to answer that question. It would bring back to many memories. Memories of my other family, of my love.

"I did it because the . . . Cullens . . . had to believe I was dead so they would not come back anymore."

"So you never told them did you?" Heidi asked as she browsed through the shelves in her gigantic closet.

"What tell them that I was the daughter of Marcus Volturi and princess who got abducted on a shopping trip, which would explain why I hate shopping. Did I mention I have been a full vampire since my real 18th, birthday? Yeah I bet they would have taken that well" Hint the major sarcasm in my voice.

"Good point. But aren't they gonna be mad at the Volturi for "Killing" you I mean come on. And why did Edward and Alice protest when you told Aro that he can kill you for their lives?"

I really didn't want to tell them but hey.

"They didn't protest because they knew that if they would protect me we would all die. And yes they will be so darn mad but they are not crazy. It would be suicide to try and attack the Volturi. I told Uncle Aro to kill me instead of them because" darn I really don't want to say it now. So I got up from the bed we were currently sitting on and walked over to the door. After making sure no one was listening I closed the door and made a soundproof bubble across the room.

Fine I'll tell you but no one can know. Uncle Aro already knows but he promised not to tell. Anyway where was I . . . I told Uncle Aro to kill me instead of them because I love Edward."

**Okay I hope you like this chapter. It was fun writing it and it is my longest one yet. I hope people will review. I want at least 5 reviews before I update again so you better review. Also I need a beta. If anyone is interested send me a PM.**

**Marie 1000  
**


	3. Aunts and Stories

Hey sorry!

_Fine I'll tell you but no one can know. Uncle Aro already knows but he promised not to tell. Anyway where was I . . . I told Uncle Aro to kill me instead of them because I love Edward."_

Bella POV

My sisters were just sitting there, in complete shock.

They didn't realize I grew up over the past 18 years or that Edward touched my heart.

After 5 minutes I was seriously bored and annoyed. I still had on the same clothes and wearing the same underwear for 4 days is pretty gross.

Finally Jane and Heidi seemed to get out of their shock.

"What?" Jane seemed shocked.

"I said I love Edward." The tone of my voice could be used on a 5 year old.

Jane mock glared at me but before she could say anything Heidi voiced her thoughts.

"Bella what do you mean 'you love Edward'"

Was it really that hard to get?

"I mean I LVOE EDWARD!! Now can I please change? I have been wearing these clothes for 4 days now. It is not comfortable and kinda gross." That seemed to bring Heidi back to why we had come here in the first place.

"I am going to find the pranksters and Alec. They will be happy you are home"

With that Jane rushed out of the room happy to bring back Volturi's very own pranksters.

"Come on Bella. I have exactly what you need. But not in my closet." With that she led me out of the room and after she closed her door led me down a familiar hallway.

There were no portraits on the wall like there used to be but I kept on getting flickers. Flickers of times long past.

_Flashback_

_I was running through the hallway when I came across a portrait of a beautiful woman. She looked like I had seen her somewhere before._

_I thought hard and then pulled out my locket. I opened it up and looked at my mom in the picture. It was the same women. I never knew that my mom was so pretty. Or that I had the same color eyes as her._

"_That's your mom." Daddy's voice came from behind me. _

_End of flashback_

"Where are the portraits?" I asked as we came by the place where my mom's portrait used to be.

Heidi was sad for a moment but remembered I was home so she was happy quickly again.

"Too much reminders" Ah. Yes my dad was already hurting.

"I think thought they are going to be hung up again. I mean you are home. And of course you have to get your own portrait."

The guards that were passing us were looking at Heidi like she was crazy. The guards seemed unfamiliar so I concluded they were new or away on long term mission at the time I was here the last time.

I listened to their whispers.

"Who is she . . . what is she doing with Heidi . . . Heidi seems happy somehow . . . I wonder what has gotten into her . . .when is the next fishing arriving." I barely suppressed a hiss at that last comment.

I still couldn't believe my family did that.

As if sensing my anger Heidi murmured to me, "Don't worry, going back remember?"

The guards obviously didn't hear that.

We kept on walking down the familiar hallway, ignoring the strange glances, or glares I was getting from everyone. I wasn't mad at them. They didn't know, yet.

We finally stopped.

In front of me was a huge wooden door, it was a mahogany color with beautiful inscriptions.

I was beyond shocked.

Without saying another word Heidi opened the doors.

"WOW" Was all that left my mouth as I stared at the room in awe. It was huge, beautifully decorated with flowers and soft blues.

On one corner was a library full of books, across from that was a huge bed with a soft blue and cream bed spread. It looked very comfortable. Although I was a vampire I still had human habits.

Heidi was looking at me in anticipation; I suddenly realized this was MY room and that SHE had decorated it for me.

"Thanks Heidi." I said as I hugged her.

Just then I heard light footsteps. Not as light as Janey's but a lot lighter than any guard except Alec.

When I got out of Heidi's embrace I looked Alec in the face.

He was like my best friend. But right now he was glaring at not only me but Heidi to.

In a second Heidi was on the floor, not moving, breathing, or even looking alive.

I just kept on looking at Alec. He was shocked to see me still standing while his sister's powers had worked on me before.

He started to come closer. When he was just an inch from my face he started yelling. He seemed to pour all the hate and pain into his voice.

"You filthy little human! I have no idea what you did to make Heidi take you to this room but it is DEFINETLY not yours. It is or was the real Bella's. She was the most loving, caring, selfless, energetic and nice person I have ever known. Just because you have her name you are not her. I hate you! I hate you because you are human. A weak pathetic little human." I winced as I heard his words but he had to get his anger out sometime. If he kept on building it up major consequences would come for him.

He backed up and closed the door. He turned around and the look in his eyes truly frightened me.

His eyes were full of loathing. He loathed me because I had the same name as his Bella.

He pounced on me but before he could even touch me he was on the floor writhing in pain. Before I could recognize what was happening he was standing upright again, staring shocked at the door.

Jane was standing in the door glaring daggers at Alec.

She looked at me and was standing in front of me before I could blink.

"Gosh Bells. Sorry for my brother. He is an idiot sometimes. Are you okay? I asked Aro were the pranksters were and he said on a mission. I tried to find Alec but I couldn't find him anywhere. Then I heard yelling. I ran as fast as I could. I hope I got here fast enough. I did get here fast enough right?"

I just nodded. I was barely able to keep up with her.

"Hello I exist to you know And why is this pathetic little human more important than me? She comes in here and suddenly grabs everyone's attention." Alec seemed a little hurt and mad.

Jane looked confused before understanding dawned on her face.

"He doesn't know does he?"

"How I didn't have a chance. I was about to thank Heidi when he barged in, insulted me and was about to pounce on me."

Alec seemed really pissed off at that.

"Doesn't know WHAT?"

Jane turned and smiled at him. You could see in his eyes it has been 18 years since Jane had smiled a happy smile.

I looked at him for one short second deciding what to do.

After a short debate whether he was going to attack me again or give me a chance I walked slowly over.

Once I stood in front of him shock was clear on his face.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. When I pulled back his face was shocked. Could vampires go into shock?

Alec seemed to finally come back after a good 5 minutes.

Jane walked beside Alec and pointed to me.

"She's home Alec. Just like you said." Alec seemed to have to ponder that for a moment.

When he realized who was standing in front of him I was in his arms.

"Bella, Bella. I always knew you would come back. I can't believe you are back." He hugged me fiercely.

"It's good to be back home Alec"

He put me down and then hugged me again. This continued for quite some time.

When he finally was able to process I was here and not leaving anytime soon he calmed down.

Just as I was about admire Heidi's work some more my door, which had been closed by Jane, was thrown open.

Before I could comprehend what was happening I was being held against the wall by my throat.

I was scared for a second but then I remembered that I was home.

I looked down to see who was growling at me. Felix! And Demitri was behind him glaring at me.

If looks could kill I would be dead. If daddy came in they would be!

Jane and Alec were in shock. They couldn't believe that Felix and Demitri would do this to me. _Well they didn't know, didn't understand _I kept on telling me but I couldn't help the anger that was rising up in me.

Finally Alec and Jane seemed to realize I was being held by my NECK against the wall.

Immediately they were next to Felix and Demitri, trying to get me down.

Then the door opened again. I looked over to see who it was and whether they were going to help kill me or save me.

Turns out daddy and my uncles stood in the doorway. They looked at the chaos before them.

Jane and Alec clawing at Felix and Heidi holding of Demitri.

Then they looked at me. Shock and anger went through all of their eyes in synchronization. It would have been funny to watch if I hadn't been held up by my throat.

Felix and Demitri still haven't realized that their masters were in the room.

Aro coughed, barely able to contain is anger.

The two dimwits turned around, looking slightly scared but they didn't let me down yet. I was getting a bit impatient.

"Felix, Demitri I see you have returned from your mission. You may retreat back to your room now!" Getting louder towards the end.

"Yes master." They said together, in equally small voices.

"Finally' I huffed as I was put back down roughly.

Once the door was shut, closed by Felix and Demitri as they ran out of the room after being glared at by my dad, I was in my father's arms.

"Oh, Bella. My sweet Bella. I thing we have to tell the guard that you are back/ that you exist. "I nodded at his words.

"Dad? Where are Carmen and Eleazar?"

He looked at me shortly but sadly.

"They left shortly after you got kidnapped and we switched to the other diet."

"Oh" I missed them a lot. Eleazar always used to be my fourth uncle.

We were all sitting on my bed now.

"So daddy? How are we going to tell the rest of the guards that I'm back or I exist? I mean you sure got a lot of guards in the last 18 years."

"Well we could hold an assembly in which I can tell them my history. All the new guards know is I had a wife which died in a tragic event. Since then I was never the same. For the past I heard all kinds of crazy stories."

Just as Aro was about to speak the door opens _again_!! Can't a person leave me alone?!

Once the doors were fully open I saw Sulpicia and Athenodora. They were my aunts since they were the mates of my uncles.

They seemed a bit taken aback at the sight in front of them.

I mean your husbands go into depression after you niece is kidnapped and then 18 years later you see your husband and his fellow rulers in a room you haven't looked in on a bed, laughing happy, all traces of depression, hurt, pain, loss swept away from their faces.

I laughed at their faces.

HILARIOUS!!!

Then, inevitably the yelling started.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???? WE LEAVE FOR TWO DAYS AND FIND YOU IN HERE WITH SOME HUMAN????? WHAT IS GOING ON???? EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wow I swear that Sulpicia's and Athenodora's yelling could be heard all over the castle.

"Honey . . . I can explain. I swear. And I have a surprise for you."

With a doubts glance from the wives he turned around and picked me up.

He carried me over and put me on my feet in front of them. The two were glaring at me.

"Athenodora, Honey I have a surprise for you." With that said he gave me a meaningful look that said 'go hug them they're you're aunts' So I did what he suggested and slowly walked forward. The two ancient ladies watched me confused.

After a few steps I stood in front of the women who raised me, who taught me manners, school things and everything else.

I hesitantly took another step and hugged them. They immediately started to tense up. Finally Aro told them.

"My dear ladies I have a surprise for you. The 'human' that is hugging you right now is Bella. She is home again." After a few seconds my aunts hugged me close while dry sobbing.

"Bella I missed you so much. I swear whoever did this to you will pay"

"Yes Bella that vampire will suffer from a slow and painful death."

My uncles seemed to agree with their wives since they nodded. Daddy though asked a question that was hard to answer.

"Bella Jane told us you were kidnapped by and I quote 'some red headed psycho bitch' but she knew nothing else."

I started to explain.

"As you all know I went shopping. The red headed vampire was not a psycho but definitely a bitch. Her name was Victoria. She took me to an airport in Britain. Once we were on the plane I told her my name. Not my last name, didn't want to freak her out much. She said she was human _just like me_. I laughed in my head at that of course. She basically, unknowingly said she was a vampire. She told me the Romanians had kidnapped her family and friends. I kinda shocked her a bit. But that came later. I told her I would come freely if she promised me something. She had to be always there for me if I needed her help. Then I told her she had to go vegetarian while pointing at her eyes. I then walked off to the bathroom. When I came back she still hadn't moved. Anyway she took me to a random house. After the regular questioning they told me I could stay with them. Renee and Charlie eventually split up and I went with her to phoenix. The sun reminded me of home. Shortly after my seventheenth birthday I moved back with Charlie."

I was in my dad's arms by now. Those years had been pretty rough on me.

They didn't expect anything else but the knowing look on Jane's and Heidi's face said clearly I was going to be bombarded with questions later on.

Daddy and Uncles got up. I looked at them questioningly.

"We have to call a meeting of all guards. You picked a good time to arrive home darling; all the guards are in or are arriving."

I nodded. I was darn tired.

"Well then, Heidi Jane please help Bella get settled, we will be of arranging the meeting. I will expect all three of you in the throne room at 7. It is three right now so that gives you about 4 hours." With that they were off after a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well Bella we can dish later first we have to get you settled, and we have to get you ready for your reunion with your family.' She said all of this so fast I had troubles keeping up with her.

Within the next 3 ½ hours Heidi and Jane got me settled, dressed, did my hair and my makeup.

We were walking down the deserted hallways; all the guards were at the meeting.

When we got to the throne room, Sulpicia and Athenodora were waiting outside for me.

"We have to go in now. We are senior members and have to be there. Dora and Sulpicia will give you the run down on how it is going to work."

They each hugged me and then shuffled, hurriedly in to the room.

"Okay Bells. Once all the guards are assembled we are going to walk in. You will be walking in between Dora and Me." Sulpicia instructed me.

"Just as a precaution of course. None of the guards would dare attack somebody who was walking in with the wives." Aunt Dora added.

I nodded. I couldn't believe I was about to see my family again after so long. I was even going to meet new members. I was excited and scared at the same time.

What if they blamed me for Daddy's emptiness? What if they think I wasn't the real Bella Volturi? What if they hated me?

I just shook my head. Jane, Heidi, Aunt Dora, Aunt Sulpicia and Uncle Aro and Caius had accepted me back. Daddy was ecstatic that I was home.

With these thoughts in mind my aunts led me into the throne room. I heard a few gasps coming from the guards. I also heard growls.

Suddenly I heard an agonized scream coming from 2 feet away from me. Jane was glaring at him. Once Jane let up the guy got up and went back to his place in the ranks.

Jane looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. She winked back at me.

Heidi seeing our exchange blew a kiss in my direction. While I was walking up the steps to stand behind the thrones with the wives I saw Felix and Demitri giving Jane and Heidi questioning glances. Apparently they saw the whole exchange.

My uncle Aro stood now opening his mouth to make an announcement that was going to bring me home fully. . .

**I know I`m evil. Sorry it took me so long but I reworked this chapter twice. Please review. **

**The next chapter comes up once I have a total of 15 reviews for my story. **

**Review Review Review Review!!**


	4. the pack and the guard

**Hey everyone! I'm back. WOW I ask for 15 reviews and I get 19 in two days. !!!!!!!!**

**I can't believe it. Okay here is chapter 4**

_Recap: _

_My uncle Aro stood now opening his mouth to make an announcement __that was going to bring me home fully. . . _

Chapter 4

"Guards, in the past two days I have heard many rumours about the human.

Some rumours say, she is a witch and casted a spell on us, the others say she is a vampire in disguise, others say she will destroy the Volturi."

I couldn't help the snort that came out of my mouth. I mean come on like I was going to destroy the Volturi. Just because I could didn't mean I would.

"These rumours are all lies. The human is still alive because she has an interesting story. One that the senior guards can relate to." The senior guards looked at my uncle Caius, who picked up the story, like he was crazy. What could a mere human have to do with the best guards in the Volturi?

"As my brothers were saying, the girl has an unusual and fascinating story. It is truly one of a kind." My dad finished off. They looked at me expectantly.

I stepped forward. Once I stood in between the junior and senior guards I decided to start my story.

"Yes I have an interesting story. It is one of a kind. There is no story out there. But first I want to tell you the story of another little girl.

This little girl had a big family. It had loving, over protective fools for brothers and caring, kind sisters." As I said this I looked over to Jane and Heidi. Both were smiling.

"The little girl also had uncles and aunts. She had a kind, loving father, but her mother passed away by giving birth to her. The little girl always thought it was her fault. If she didn't exist her mom would still be alive." Everyone that knew gave me a disbelieving glance. They never knew I thought this way. My story was kind of a way to tell my family how I felt.

"Everyone in the family said different of course, and despite the death of her mom the little girl was happy. Soon she celebrated her 1st birthday. After a short shopping trip she went into the room she knew her dad would be in. Inside she found her entire family along the walls. In the middle stood her dad and uncles. Next to them stood a small table and on it was a small, one tear cake covered in pink fondant with a big white 1 candle in the middle. After the candles were blown out and the presents open the little girl was tired so her daddy picked her up and brought her to bed. Before she fell asleep though her dad gave her a one of a kind locket. She loved it. It was something that would forever represent her family."

Felix POV

"After the candles were blown out and the presents open the little girl was tired so her daddy picked her up and brought her to bed. Before she fell asleep though her dad gave her a one of a kind locket. She loved it. It was something that would forever represent her family."

This human said. As she uttered those words she fingered with her locket. Her eyes were glazed over. I wonder if this was her story and not someone else's. Her story sounded like a rerun of little Bellsie's life. How I miss the little squirt.

"6 months quickly passed. The little girl was very happy. Her sisters took her out shopping and her closet needed to be expanded multiple times.

Then one day while she was shopping with her two big sisters she walked away from them. She was bored and the top they were looking at was in her eyes, very ugly.

She walked for a couple of minutes, when she suddenly saw a white van. The doors opened and out came a pretty young lady. She had red hair, it looked like fire.

The lady talked to the little girl but the girl was afraid for some reason. So she quickly walked away. Soon after she could not hear but feel the strange lady behind her. When she turned around her face was inches away from hers.

Before the girl could react the strange lady had her in her arms, restraining her. The little girl started crying. She wasn't scared because she knew her family would protect her. So she let out the most ear piercing scream she had ever uttered."

Wow that sounds exactly like what happened to Bell.

"Immideatly she saw her sisters running toward her, but before they got close to her the psycho knocked her out.

Next thing she knew she was sitting on a plane on her way to Forks, WA. The lady explained to her why she kidnapped her. The girl understood. The lady had kidnapped her because a family that held a grudge against her family kidnapped her family and friends and told her if she would not kidnap the little girl all her family would die slowly.

The little girl understood and made a deal with her. She would go wherever the lady wanted her to go if the lady promised to help the girl in case she needed it. Also the lady had to become vegetarian."

I wonder what she meant by that. She looked at the senior guards and exchanged a look with someone. I searched the crowd and found out she shared glances with Jane and Heidi. \

They both looked like they were about to cry.

"So the little girl went with the lady. For the next 18 years she lived with a loving mom after the couple split up. "

She stopped for a second and looked behind her. She caught the eyes of Marcus. He ever so slightly nodded. Without hesitation she continued her story.

"The little girl always wished she was back home."

One of the newer guards was impatient.

"What does this story have to with us, let alone you?" Suddenly he fell on the floor, screaming in agony. The masters glared at him. With the guard still screaming Heidi said in a sickly calm voice, "You will never interrupt her again okay. If you do there will be hell to pay."

After a short pause and smile to Jane and Heidi she continued. I wondered why she was always exchanging looks with them, and why those two look so happy.

"As I was saying the little girl wanted to go home. Luckily every time she went out of the house she had her locket and cell phone with her. The little girl told no one of her family."

Curious as always Demitri risked everything and asked a question that bothered me since I saw her for the first time.

"What is the little girl's name and what is your name?" He flinched, waiting for Jane's pain but it did not come. All Jane did was look at the human. I saw her nod once and Jane seemed to visibly calm down.

"For some of you this will shock you. The little girl's name in the story was Isabella Marie Star Alexis Naomi."  
The entire senior guard except for Jane and Heidi stared at her, mouth hanging open.

"There is more though. The girl in the story ... is me"

Bella POV

"There is more though. The girl in the story ... is me"

Can vampires go into shock, because the entire senior guard were gawking at me. Jane and Heidi of course weren't, they were there with huge grins on their faces. The junior guard just looked confused how something simple, like my name could put about 15 vampires into shock.

Then suddenly the vampires started to recover.

Jane and Heidi were by my side in an instant hugging me again. It was like second reunion. Soon I was surrounded by black cloaks. My two big brothers were in front almost suffocating me with their hugs.

"Well the senior guards know what's going on but the juniors still have no idea. Seniors, Bella you are free to do whatever you want.

Once all the senior guards were out we walked together to my room where everyone gave me more hugs and told me how much they missed me.

"Sorry we wanted to kill you Bellsie" Felix and Demitri apologized together.

"It's okay guys." I wanted to remind them of something. "Guys just a question, who is the video game queen?" While I lived in the US I had to pretend to be human so it was impossible for me to beat Emmett. I do wish I could have pounded him.

"You are" They answered together. Good they remembered.

"Good you remembered"

Chelsea came up to me. We weren't that close back then but she seemed so nice now.  
"Hey Bella. Welcome home. You have to come shopping with Jane, Heidi and Me. Promise?" Great she joined our little shopping group. Usually some other guards came with us but Jane, Heidi and me always went together. Not a single time had I been shopping without them, except the times where Alice made me go.

Yet another reason I hate shopping. It was our THING. No one else had that.

"Totally. I missed you guys when I was forced to shop. I swear that pixie is evil."

They were looking at me like I was crazy. All the other guards had left so I decided to tell them my full story.

Jane seemed to read my thought because she closed the door in less than a second and was sitting on the bed like an angel. I knew better then to be fooled though. She was a devil, who got what she wanted.

She said one word to clear all confusion on Heidi's and Chelsea's face. And one word to make me afraid.

"Spill"

Heidi and Chelsea picked me up and threw me on the bed.

"Come on Bella. We know there was more in Forks then you are telling us. So spill." The last word they all said in unison.

"Well like I said in the throne room the couple split up after about a year together. Renee took me with her. I lived happily in Phoenix and protected Renee from her hair brain ideas.

When I looked 17 Renee remarried, with a guy named Phil. Phil is a nice. I moved in with Charlie, back to Forks.

There I met the Cullens."

Jane, Heidi and Chels, being guards knew what was coming, since they knew the name of every single coven in the world.

"Yes the Cullens. I recognized them as vampires but didn't tell them. I didn't want them to kill me. Or if they reported me to the Volturi, would have been awesome, but I didn't want to take the chance. So I didn't say anything.

I was Edward's partner in Biology. The first day he totally ignored me and glared at me.

Later I found out I was his singer. We became close and after a few weeks we were happily in love. The Cullens accepted me, except Rosalie but I can understand her in a way. She wanted to protect her family.

I was watching the Cullens play baseball when three nomads dropped by.

James, Victoria and Laurent.

They wanted to drink me but after the Cullens told them I was a part of them Laurent the leader, told us they would leave me alone. Edward being a mind reader read James' mind. He wanted to hunt me and then kill me slowly.

So the Cullens protected me and took me to Phoenix. James had me thinking he had captured Renee and although she isn't my mom I didn't want her to get killed me because of me.

So I ran to my old ballet studio. James tortured me and bit me too. Edward though saved me by sucking the venom out of me. He almost killed me but stopped.

I had severe injuries.

Then at my 'birthday' Jasper almost bit me because of a papercut. I forgive him though. I mean as an empath he had to feel everyones thirtst.

Anyway Edward took me on a short walk 3 days later.

He told me I wasn't good enough for him, He never loved me I was a toy for them." At that jane growled so loud Alec came running.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Jane is jsut a tee but pissed right now." Heidi warned him.

Alec nodded and ran out of the room faster then he came in.

Heidi and Chels seemed to grasp just now what I had said.

"WHAT? He said that to you? You know if Marcus finds out he will absolutely kill him."

I nodded.

"Hey at least he was honest, plus I don't really care for him anymore."

They nodded the anger slowly subsiding from their eyes.

'So when were you thinking about telling your dad?"

My face fell.

"If you EVER tell him what I told you, you are going to be so dead."

"But honey we are already dead" I glared at them and they seemed to get the point.

We continued talking until I fell asleep.

During the night I slept free of nightmares, instead my dreams were filled with memories of my family.

The next morning I was awoken by my dad. He sat on my bed waking me gently.

"Bella, wake up. You have to get up. The junior guard wants to meet you. Aro told them to leave you alone until morning but still they will be here soon."

Now that woke me up. I had to look decent when 15 total strangers would come in and get to know me.

I quickly got up and with a quick "I'm going to get ready dad" disappeared in my huge walk in closet.

I picked out a casual yellow knee length dress.

After I picked out black ballet flats I sprinted into my ensuite. I styled my hair so it would look like a waterfall of brown strands.

I kept my make up light.

After I was ready I walked back in my room. Daddy had left but instead there were about 16 stranger in my room.

All had the same pale complexion but one stood out to me. She had darker skin, and her hair was raven black. But what stumped me the most was that she looked like my faveroutite mechanic but a girl. I looked at the other guards. All were standing there timidly, too afraid to come and talk to me.

I laughed at that. As if I would hurt my family.

The guard looked at me strangely. Ooops? Had I laughed out loud?

"I won't bite you, you know?" I said out loud hoping they would come and talk to me isntad of standing awkwardly in the door way. Surprisingly the one that looked a lot like Jake came up to me and introduced herself.

"Hi. My name is Sarah. I was named after my mom. I'm happy you made the Volturi happy again."

She was named after her mom? Wasn't Jakes mom's name Sarah?

"Yeah. I'm so glad to be back."

After a few hours everyone was comfortable with me.

When they were walking out I saw my chance and wanted to talk to Sarah alone.

"Hey Sarah. Can you stay please?"

She looked at me questioningly but stayed.

"What did you want Bella?"

"Well I wanted to hear your story?'

She seemed hesitant but started anyway.

"Well I was born in a small Indian reservation in the Olympic Peninsula.

My mom Sarah gave birth to me. My dad Billy was there the whole time. When I was three my mom gave birth to my little sister Rebecca. Another year later and Rachel was born. We all got along great. My mom loved us all. She was an angel. Then my brother Jacob was born. He was very sweet. He also looked a lot like me. When I was 17 my brother was only 3. My mom had just died because some animal attacked her while she was out picking flowers. The whole family was devastated. I couldn't take the pain. I was the oldest and I knew mom the best. So I ran way. I ran all the way to the forest around Tacoma. There I saw a bear. The bear looked hungry and angry. Before I had a chance to run it attacked me. I laid there dying when Aro picked me up. He wanted to change me. Something about me fascinated me. He still never told me why. I miss my family greatly . . . "her voice started to fade after she realized I was gaping at her my jaw practically on the floor.

"What are you looking at Bella?"

"What is your last name?" She seemed confused but answered anyway and although I already knew the answer "Black"

I got up and ran out the door. I sprinted past Jane and Heidi, past Uncle Aro and Caius. I ran straight to my dad's office.

"Daddy? Can I take a trip? Please I really want to take Sarah somewhere?"

He seemed suspicious. "Why?"

"Well she comes from the small Indian reservation close to the town I was brought to after Victoria kidnapped me. I was best friends with her little brother. I was wondering if I could bring her over there just for a trip. I will bring her back in one piece and I will come back to I promise."Daddy Looked at me and nodded.

I ran out of the room but this time Jane and Heidi stopped me.

"What the hell is going on Bells? We have never seen you so excited before."

"I'm taking Sarah for a trip, not shopping. I promise I will not buy one item there. I'll explain the rest when I get back."

They nodded.

I kept running to my room. Sarah was still in the same spot. I grabbed a suitcase and threw it at her.

"You have 10 minutes to pack everything you need for the next two weeks." She wanted no question but knew better. She ran.

I picked up my two golden suitcases with the Volturi crest on it and packed them carefully with my clothes.

Then minutes later Sarah and I were walking into the garage underground. I looked around. Sarah wordlessly walked over to a small box and took out a key.

She threw it at me.

"Alec always believed you would come back. Every time we asked him why he bought a spare car he would always say for my little sis. We were always confused I mean Jane had her car."

I pushed a button on the remote and the blinkers on the red Ferrari blinked. I squealed. It looked gorgeous.

We both ran to it and threw our suitcases into the back.

Once we were in we sped to the airport. We arrived in less than 15 minutes.

Before we boarded the plane I decided to warn the pack about Sarah.

I took out my new phone and dialled.

"Hello" Wow Jacob sounded depressed. Well he does think I'm dead. Well he is in for a shock.

"Hey Jake" Silence. Nothing but silence on the other end.

"Jake? Could you please answer me? I have an appointment."

"Be-Bella? BELLA!!!" He was obviously confused.

"Yes Jake I'm alive but that's not why I called. I need to speak with Billy. And warn him it's me. Please I don't want your father dying of a heart attack." By now Sarah was absolutely staring at me.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Yes Billy it's really me. I'm not dead. But I have a surprise you are going to love. Just meet me at the border with Jake and Sam tomorrow at ten pm."

"Of course." He sounded old.

"Where are Rachel and Rebecca?"

"You're lucky they are visiting right now."

"Great I am so psyched to see them."

"Yes well the pack will be in for a shock."

"Oh and please don't let Jacob phase. I want this to be a surprise for the rest of the pack. And get Sam to not attack my friend." He seemed not know what I was getting at.

"Okay Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

"Hey Bella" Jake was back on the phone.

"Yes Jake."

"Billy was muttering something about 'what that dang surprise was'? Care to explain."  
"Sorry Jacob but this is a surprise as much as for you as it is for him. And please don't phase or tell anyone I survived ESPECIALLY the Cullens. Oh and don't attack my friend. I will kill you."

He seemed confused but agreed.

After we said good bye and I hung up I turned to face Sarah.

Before she uttered a word I said, "Come on or our plane will leave without us"

She nodded.

Once we were settled she gave me a questioning glance.

"Fine. Remember how I was kidnapped?" She nodded. "Well the red headed psycho bitch brought me to Forks. Close to the Indian reservation. Charlie was close to Billy. I became best friends with Jaocb and I still am. The pack and him are really nice"

"The pack?"

"Well you know the Quileute legends? Well they're true."

She looked at me shocked. "So you are telling me, my baby brother is a giant dog who smells like shit ti me?"

I nodded.

She looked at me shocked.

"Did I mention we were going to meet your brother and my best friends" I checked my watch "tonight?"

She was about to yell when she realized what I had said.

"You have to come back to Italy though. I'm sure you can visit but you have to come back." She nodded and I knew it was tearing her up inside.

"Okay" She knew if she didn't a whole lot of people were in rouble.

Once we landed we decided to get our luggage. Well turns out that another vampire was on the same flight.

I recognized the couple as soon as I saw them.

I didn't say anything. Once the luggage came around the luggage turn thingy( sorry don't know the name) Sarah's came first. It was hot pink and had the Volturi crest on the side very small. Eleazar and Carmen didn't notice. Next one of their suitcases came. A few minutes later my golden ones finally arrived. As the happy vampire couple spotted them they looked around. They didn't look at me and Sarah had already left to find a car. When it got to me I hauled it of the band easily.

Carmen and Eleazar walked over to me. They stared at me. Unlike the rest of my family they immideatly recognized me.

"Bella?" As an answer I walked up to them and gave them a hug.

"I missed you guys. I'm just coming from Italy. Visiting someone. Yes Daddy knows. Yes we are changing back. Yes you were invited to the castle because of my return. Yes I will catch up with you later." They just stared at me open mouthed.

"By the way, are you guys coming back?" They knew what I meant.

"Well we have to think about it. How about we tell you when we will all be together in the castle two weeks from now?"

Two weeks?

"That's exactly when I'm leaving." They smiled and said there goodbyes but bot before I made them promise not to tell the Cullens.

I walked outside to see Sarah with a car exactly like mine. Too much like mine.

"How?"

"New guard member. Julia can transport objects anywhere she wants. I just had her transport this here." She grinned. I squealed and jumped in the driver's seat. I sped off to the hotel.

Once we got checked in, we changed cloths.

When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. Although I looked human I had definitely changed. It's hard to describe. I looked like a vampire with a heartbeat.

Sarah and I made our way to my baby. She was excited. She would see her dad again.

I drove to the borderline quickly. When I got there I saw Jacob's rabbit standing on the side of the road.

"Wait here."

I parked the car on the other side of the border, and got out.

Jacob, Sam and Billy came out to greet me. Sam was glaring at my car.

"Hey."

Before I could blink I was engulfed in the hug of Jake's warm arms.

I hugged him back fiercely, I had missed this boy.

"Bella, would you like to tell me why you have the smell of vampires all over you, not to mention there are more different smells then there are words in a dictionary.

"Later. First I have a surprise for Billy." Sam helped Billy into his wheel chair.

"Do you guys trust me not to let anything happen to Billy?" They gave me weird looks but nodded.

I took Billy's wheel chair and wheeled him over to the exact line.

In vampire speed so no one would hear I said, "Sarah, come out"

As soon as she was out the growling started, I should have excepted it. Jacob was in front of me crouching.

I easily walked around him.

"Bella what are you doing?"

Sam asked incredusly. I wordlessly walked over to Sarah.

"Billy, this is your surprise."

Billy stared hard at Sarah. Then his eyes widened. I knew she recognized her.

Billy wheeled himself over to Sarah. From where he was he gave Sarah a hug. If she wasn't a vampire I would have sworn she was choking.

Sam was looking at Sarah now to. He was older then her so he knew who she was.

"Sarah?"

The girl nodded. Then Sam walked over to Sarah engulfing her into a hug.

Jacob seemed a bit annoyed. I mean your enemy was hugging your father and your alpha as if there was no tomorrow.

"Hello?"

"Well I would explain everything but Sarah here is not allowed on Quileute lands." I looked pointedly at Sam.

"She can come as long as she doesn't hurt anyone."

Jacob was looking at us with his jaw on the floor.

"Billy would you like to ride with Sarah. I need to do something anyway."

He looked at me and nodded thankfully.

I gave Jake a hug. "I'll explain everything later." Then I ran away at vampire speed. I needed somewhere private so I ran into the woods. I didn't forget about the pack though. I slowed down once I heard one. Judging by the fur it was Embry. Embry and I were really close. He was like my brother. He ran back to behind a tree.

A few seconds later he came out. He wasn't alone.

With him was the rest of the pack. That's Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth, Leah. They looked at me like I was a ghost. In these woods even I would think I was a ghost.

"Hey guys. Good to be back"

They smiled at me. Leah came up and hugged me. After I found out about the pack I and Leah had become quite close. We were like best friends.

"We thought you were dead. By the way Jacob and Sam are at the border, waiting for someone. They have Billy with them. Both of them haven't phased since some random phone call, something about two huge surprises for the whole pack." Leah babbled.

"Well I guess I kinda spoiled it for you. I'm the first surprise. For the seconds one is only for a few." They looked at me.

"You guys wanna get back to the house. I really want to see Emily again." Then they suddenly seemed to realize I was 6 miles into the forest.

"Bells, how did you get into the forest so far?"

"I'll tell everyone together"

They looked at me oddly. Not wanting to give anything away, I asked. "Who is going to give me a ride to the house?" Leah volunteered. I wonder if we're still going to be friends after she finds out about me.

After they phased we were off to the house.

Before we were in smelling distance, I nudged Leah and she slowed down. The others seemed to understand because all slowed down and went behind a tree to phase.

"What's up Bella?" Le asked in a concerned voice.

"I should warn you. When we get to Billy's you are going to be shocked. You will not attack my friend. You will leave her alone; believe me you don't want to hurt her. She is here because she has a story to tell. Yes she is a vampire but a vegetarian." After that the growling started but stopped when they realized I was walking in the directions of the house.

A few minutes later we got to the house. They all could smell the vampire but didn't overreact. I just marched right in. When I got in I saw that Sarah was sitting in between Billy and Sam. Billy was hugging Sarah while Sam and her where talking about things. Jacob sat opposite them. I sneaked up on him.

"Boo!" I jumped.

I sat next to him.

"Don't worry Jake. You'll understand soon." He nodded.

The rest of the pack came in and sat on the floor or couch.

Paul always had a small temper. "WHY THE FUCK IS BILLY HUGGING A FUCKING BLOODSUCKER? AND WHY IS SHE EVEN HERE? WHY IS SHE TALKING TO SAM LIKE THEIR OLD BUDDIES? AND MOST IMPORTANT WHY IS BELLA BEFRIENDED WITH HER????"

"I'll explain everything but first is Sarah's turn. Her story is much shorter."  
"Well, when I was born I was the oldest. My parents loved me very much. I was named after my mom. A year later my sisters were born. We were all close. A few years later my brother was born. When he was three my mom was in attacked by an animal. I couldn't take the pain so I ran. I ran until the forest close to Tacoma. There a bear attacked me. Later Aro found me. HE changed me for reasons unknown to me. Then I joined the Volturi. A few days Bella came along and-" I gave her a look to tell her not to tell anything more.

"Anyways, Bella took me back here saying she knew you. And now I sit in-between Billy and Sam. My father and my former babysitter. My name is Sarah, Emily Black."

Jacob stared at her in shock. The older pack members remembered Sarah. Jared, Paul and Leah got up and hugged her. Jacob was still staring.

"Sarah?" Looks like Jacob's memories from when he was three are coming back.

Sarah nodded but Jacob just stared. Then slowly he got up and walked over to her. He sat down on her lap and hugged her.

"Yo, Jacob if you're in shock from her story then you're going to have a heart attack when you hear mine."

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. There was no way my story could be better then hers.

"Don't look at her like that. Next to hers my story is a dream come true. I'm not kidding; she had to go through some rough patches."

Before I could say anything Sam's cell went off.

"Hey Emily. No I'm at Billy's. The pack has a surprise for you, well two actually. Yeah we're coming over right now."

Everyone took that as their cue to get up. I walked up to Leah and we walked arm in arm out of the house.

Leah was about to go to the car when I said. "Why don't we walk? It's not that long anyway."

She looked at me funny but nodded.

A few minutes later we saw Emily's house. Just as we were walking something attacked Sarah.

I reacted on instinct and swung around, freeing Sarah in the same movement. In a few seconds and without getting a scar.

I held him by the throat without hurting him.

"You will not hurt her." I said in a deadly calm voice, then I let him down and walked past the shocked pack.

Sarah chuckled and walked with me, pushing Billy in front of her.

"Are you guys coming?" The pack was staring at the now boy in awe.

I just kept walking until I was a few yards away from Emily's door.

The pack kept up with me. They just walked in the house like they lived there. Sarah handed Billy of to Jacob. Inside both Sarah and I could hear voices.

"Well Billy what brings you here? You rarely come down" Emily was curious.

"Well we have surprise for you. Sam go get em." Billy said. Soon after, Sam came out he took my hand and then Emily's. We walked in together. Emily didn't recognize Sarah but she did me. She ran up and hugged me. Then she looked at Sarah closer who now had stood next to Billy, who was squeezing her hand.

"Sarah?" Emily knew Sarah from their babysitting. Sarah smiled and hugged Emily.

After Sarah retold her story for Emily, everyone looked at me.

Sarah knowing I had bit problems telling my story understood. "Listen guys, Bella had a rough past, her life has been a lot of danger. Before she tells you her story you must know that almost everything she EVER told you was a lie, to protect you guys. She did it because she wanted to keep you guys safe and because her memories hurt her." Then everyone looked at me.

"It all started with a locket . . ."

**Yes I know. I should have continued. But this chapter is my longest yet. 5,673 words. Now I will not update until I have a total of 25 reviews. **


	5. AN SORRY!

**Sorry!!!!**

**I am moving today and I won't be able to finish the chapter, cause the internet will be shut off. I am planned to get a laptop with internet and word so I will be able to update more often. Agsin I'm sorry but here is a small preview:**

"So let me get this clear. Bella is a full vampire princess, who was kidnapped, fell in love, became BFF's with a whole bunch of wolves, returns home, and comes for a visit, after everyone thinks she's dead. Not to metion that she brings Jacob's long lost sister, who everyone thinks is dead, with her?" Embry summarized.

"Yeah" Sarah said bluntly.

_Well if you don't have anything better to do how about SENDING PAUL OVER TO PICK RACHEL AND I UP FROM THE AIRPORT????????_

. We all were planning how we were going to surpirise Rachel and Rebecca, without giving them a heart attack.

**They are a few quotes from next chapter.**


	6. Knuckle by Knuckle

Hey Everyone. Sorry I didn't update for so long. I was really busy with the student council, badminton team, track and field, yearbook committee and homework.

Sorry.

* * *

This one is extra long

Recap:

_Sarah knowing I had bit problems telling my story understood. "Listen guys, Bella had a rough past, her life has been a lot of danger. Before she tells you her story you must know that almost everything she EVER told you was a lie, to protect you guys. She did it because she wanted to keep you guys safe and because her memories hurt her." Then everyone looked at me._

"_It all started with a locket . . ."_

* * *

Now:

Bella POV

" . . . I got for my very first birthday."

(**AN: Imagine Bella telling the pack her story. She didn't tell them that her family was vampire royalty but she will next"**

"Well, after Edward left Italy I was reunited with my family. Later I met the junior guard and there I met Sarah. She stood out because she had a darker complexion. What I kinda also left out was that my family is vampire royalty so my full name is Princess Isabella, Marie, Star, Alexis, Naomi, Volturi."

The pack stared at me in shock. Jacob was staring in between his sister and me. He couldn't believe I was royalty, let alone in the vampire world.

"So let me get this clear. Bella is a full vampire princess, who was kidnapped, fell in love, became BFF's with a whole bunch of wolves, returns home, and comes for a visit, after everyone thinks she's dead. Not to mention that she brings Jacob's long lost sister, who everyone thinks is dead, with her?" Embry summarized.

"Yeah" Sarah said bluntly.

I looked over the pack. They all looked at me, in shock, and sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bell? I would have understood, and you would still be my best friend." Leah asked, "Yeah, why? I would still be your big, well I would be _one _of your big brothers."

Embry and Lean looked at me. I walked over to them and sat down in between them. It felt good. Now I finally had my _whole _family together, my family back in Volterra, and my family here in Forks. Just as I was finished with my thought Paul _had _to interrupt me.

'Bells, you should have told us. I mean what would have happened if they would come onto our land and we would kill them because of it. You would be mad at us if you found out and we wouldn't even know why." He was right. I mean the Volturi could show up at any second. I nodded.

Before we could say anything else, Jacob's phone went off simultaneously with Paul's. They both answered in synchronization.

Paul POV

I was enjoying the afternoon with the pack, Sarah, Bella and Billy at Emily's when my cell went off.

I picked up quickly when I saw the phone number of my imprint.

_Paul _Rachel

_Hey Rachel_

Hey Paul, Listen, where are you because you were supposed to pick me up from the airport? Remember? I had to pick up Rebecca but someone towed away my car, since it was in a none parking zone.

_Why did you park in a none parking Zone?_

Well, it was the only one close to the entrance that was free. NOW PICK ME THE GOD DAMN UP!

_Oh sorry. I'll be right there. Your father has a few surprises for you. _

Really? What is it?

_I can't tell you. Your father would kill me, so would your brother. _

Ug, fine, but hurry it's gonna start raining.

_I'll be right there._

After I hung up the phone I turned to Bella. I really wanted to drive her car.

Jacob POV (**at the same time of Paul's phone call)**

_Rebecca _Jacob

_Hey bro? Sup? _

Not much why?

_Well if you don't have anything better to do how about SENDING PAUL OVER TO PICK RACHEL AND ME UP FROM THE AIRPORT?_

Yeah, by the way, Dad has a surprise for you guys.

_Really? I can't wait. Pleeaassee tell me?_

Nope.

_Fine, just send Paul over here_

After I hung up the phone I looked at Paul.

Bella POV

After the boys finished their conversations Paul turned to the pack.

"That was Rachel. She is with Rebecca down at the airport. She wants me to pick her up. Someone towed away her car." Then he looked at me, "Plleeeaaaassseee can I take your car? Please, please, please please pleeeaaassseee?"

He wanted to take my bran new car? My baby?

"Fine, but if there is even one scratch on it, you will _pay. _Jane will seem tame next to me."

Sarah looked honestly scared. And although she has seen Jane mad, she has never seen Jane lash out at someone when someone calls her _Janey_. And I was comparing myself with that Jane.

Yeah, I liked my car _that _much.

Paul grinned and ran to the car. 2 minutes later he came back running through the door. He held out his hand, like a 3 year old asking for a cookie. Wordlessly I handed him the keys. After I gave him one more warning glance he sped through the door and of to the airport.

**I hour later**

Everyone has been catching up for the past hour. We all were planning how we were going to surprise Rachel and Rebecca, without giving them a heart attack.

So far we came up with these ides:

Me jumping on Rachel and Rebecca when they enter the house (Jared)

After the car pulls up, walking towards them and taking their luggage (Emily)

Fighting with the wolves in the front of the house when they arrive (Sam)

Leah giving Sarah and me a haircut and makeover in the living room when they come in (Leah)

Sarah and I run to the airport and get the girls luggage for them (Sarah)

Have a limo waiting for them, Sarah and I being the drivers (Quil)

I decided that it would be the most awesome if Sarah and I would be in the car, in disguises, when Rebecca and Rachel sit down.

"Guys, how about if Sarah and I sit in Rachel and Rebecca's spots in the car when they get in? We could wear sunglasses."

Everyone looked at me. Embry finally broke the silence: "Awwww, I wanted to see their faces." Everyone nodded in agreement. Apparently they wanted to see the shocked faces to.

"Fine" Sarah said.

"Fine what? Who is that? Paul? Why didn't we go directly to our house?" Rachel asked. We all froze up. Quickly I thought of a new plan. I took Sarah's and dragged her to Rebecca's and Rachel's room. We hid in the closet and listen to what they were saying.

"Yeah what did you guys mean with fine and WHERE IN THE WORLD IS THIS _HUGE_ SURPRISE?"

"Well, actually I don't know. Maybe the pack hid them somewhere. I guess you have to find them." Paul said unsure.

Billy had apparently guessed my plan, because before the girls could tear the house apart he interceded. "How about you get settled first? I don't have any room at my house so you guys will be staying here. There will always be time. The surprise won't run away. At least I hope it doesn't."

The last part was obviously meant for Sarah and me, but we ignored it and continued to listen.

"So why is everyone at Emily's house?" Shit, I knew we forgot something.

"Well, Sam was here and we all wanted to see Emily again."

Wow Quil can think on his feet pretty good. I wonder where he learned that. Probably with keeping Claire entertained he had to come up with games on the spot. Well Emily agreed. After everyone caught up, we heard steps coming toward this room. Sarah and I suppressed our giggles. This was going to be hilarious. Although we might want to get out of this closet. Sarah seemed to have an idea now.

"Come on. We'll let them come in and then hand them their clothes when they ask the other for it. It guarantees shock and surprise."

"Great idea Sarah"

So we ran out of the room as soon as Emily opened the door. We ran around the corner and waited. The whole pack was there, looking at us. Most of them had guessed our surprise but Paul was still clueless. I nodded at Sam and he whispered the plan into Paul's ear. Once we heard bags being unzipped we ran and stood, motionlessly outside the door. We waited until Rebecca and Rachel were both standing in front of the closet. Thank goodness there were two closets in this room and they were opposite each other.

When Rachel turned around to pick up another shirt, I simply handed it to her.

"Thank-" she stopped in the middle of the word, when she saw it was me.

"Rachel, what do you mean with th-" Rebecca asked her sister but she also started gaping at me.

"Be-Bella?"

I just nodded. At seing my two best childhood friends again, I got tears in my eyes.

So quick, I doubted myself for a second; they came over and gave me a hug. It was really comfortable; I hadn't seen them in a long time.

Sarah was still standing behind me, watching her sisters with loving eyes. She really was the older sister. You could just see it by the way she looked at them. With a lot of love, and protectiveness. It was hard for her to just stand there and watch them hug me when she hadn't hugged them in a LONG time.

"Guys, I am the first surprise but there is one other."

With that I twirled them around a few times while covering both their eyes with my hands.

"What's the other surprise, Bells?" Rachel asked.

I continued twirling them while Sarah twirled in the opposite direction.

"Yeah and why are you twirling us?"

"I'm twirling you so you can see the second surprise"

I kept them twirling for a moment more then stopped.

"Why did you turn us like that? Are you crazy Bella?"

"Ye-" Rachel and Rebecca couldn't stop there complaining before they saw the other surprise. They just stood there and stared.

"Guys, this is your second surprise."

"Sarah?" Rachel and Rebecca asked in synchronization. Sarah nodded. Her eyes were glistening with tears that would never fall.

Rachel and Rebecca seemed to be on cloud 9 as they floated over to their sister. Even though they slowly floated over, once they were within reach of each other they were hugging, mercilessly. It was heartwarming to watch. It made me believe that there were still happy endings out there. No wonder some people were always happy. Witnessing this made me want to skip around the whole world, giving everyone a big hug.

"Guys, as I love to watch you I think that Rachel, you and Rebecca must be pretty hungry."

Rebecca looked at me, "No we stopped on the way here. I love the car Paul picked us up in. It really sucks though . . ." Before Rebecca could finish her sentence Paul stormed in the room.

"Nooooo!"

"Paul, what happened with my car?"

He looked at me with fear in his eyes. He was seriously scared of me. Can't say that I blame him though. In the mirror behind him I could see my reflection. My hair was slowly raising itself from my head, getting red, purple and black on the way. My eyes were dangerously black and my lips were snapped together in a tight line. They also, were turning an angry shade of violet now. My voice sounded terrifying, even to myself.

"Bella, calm down okay. The car can be fixed or you can get a new one."

At this I started to calm down. I mean, I was rich enough I could buy myself a new car.

Paul having spaced out for the last 2 minutes, started to laugh.

"Gotcha!"

Once I could comprehend what this meant I only saw red.

They had tricked me. First they tell me they went through a filthy drive through, and then they make me think that my baby was a piece of recyclables, and in the end it was just a JOKE!

"Paul Jefferson, are you telling me you were playing a prank on me!"

"Yes" Paul sounded downright petrified.

"Oh, okay" And just like that I sat down and started talking to Leah. Rachel and Rebecca were still in shock about my quick mood swings. Sarah had obviously heard about them by now.

Paul was staring at me like crazy. It was a funny sight. So funny in fact, that I took out my phone and snapped a picture. Paul seemed to snap out of it. I laughed at his face that he made. Seriously it looked like I just told a 4 year old that Santa didn't exist!

Anyway Rachel and Sarah were talking, when my phone went off.

"Who would call me? On my private phone, no less?"

"I don't know? Maybe a family emergency?" Sarah had a good point.

_Bella Carmen_

Hey Bells

_Hey Car_

I was wondering, would it be okay if I bring the rest of my coven with me?

_Yeah sure that's fine. Just don't tell them that I'm THE Bella K?_

Yeah sure? Can I tell them your title though?

_NO! It's a secret to the vampire world remember. Just tell them I'm an old friend._

K Bella

_Anyway, how long are you going to be staying?_

Well I don't know. Eleazar wants to stay, but I love Alaska, the rest really don't want to come, but hey, who can say no to the Volturi? Anyway I was thinking that Eleazar and I would stay for a few months, while the girls could go home, anytime after 1 week.

_Oh thank you. I was planning on visiting an __old friend__ soon and letting her meet my family._

And who would this friend be?

_The read headed psycho bitch!_

Oh, my. I would love to see they face.

_Yeah anyway who would all be coming, so I can tell Daddy how many rooms to prepare._

Well there's me and Eleazar, we'll just take our old room.

_Of course, It hasn't been touched by the way._

Great. There is also Tanya who wants to have her own room, but I think her and Kate can share. Oh and Irina and her new mate will share a room. And please do us all a favour and give them a soundproof one.

_Oh, I didn't know Irina had a mate. What's his name?_

His name is Laurent.

_LAURENT!_ (**AN: Just pretend that Laurent isn't dead)**

Yeah why?

_Well, Last spring I was hunted by a now deceased vampire. His mate was the red headed_ _psycho bitch, and although she promised she still participated in the hunt. Well anyway_ _they had a third member. He didn't hunt me, but he did try and kill me a few months ago,_ _for said red headed bitch. So if Irina wants to keep her mate alive, I suggest you keep him_ _away from me, and not let him touch Uncle A's hand._

Laurent did WHAT! I swear to god. If I didn't love Irina like a daughter I would kill him right now.

_I know, but remember my warning. You know how protective my family is of me, especially_ _if someone tries to kill me._

I know. I know. I'm really glad I'm not the red headed bitch. I doubt you'll just teleport her to the Volturi.

_You're right Car. She is going to fear first, and then she'll meet all of my awesome, yet to_ _some people surprisingly scary family._

Can Eleazar and I be there.

_Why, of course._

She knows us too.

_Ohh, I'm already exited._

Well I'm going to rip Laurent apart now. Very slowly.

_Okay. Tape it for me though._

Will do

_See ya_

See ya

Carmen's POV

(**Right after phone conversation with Bella)**

"ELEAZAR!" I screamed. I couldn't believe what Laurent did. I mean _the nerve. _An innocent human, well to him.

"Yes Car?"

"I just had the most interesting conversation" He looked at me, obviously wondering what the conversation was about and with who I had it.

"And why was it so interesting" He asked cautiously. He had learned from past experiences that when I had _interesting conversations_, they ether made me really hyper-happy, or lethally-mad. But this time she was far beyond lethal madness. She was murderous.

"Well, our dear darling niece just called." Eleazar smiled.

"Oh really, is she alright?" He was always protective of her. More so then me. I wonder if he'll actually kill Irina's mate?

"Well, remember when she told us, how she was taken?" I asked with suppressed anger. I looked around the forest we were in. Ohh, the big boulder over there seems like a great thing to take my frustration out on.

"Yes, she told us, it was a red headed pschyco bitch"

"Yes, she did. But apparently the bitch made a promise or something that she was going to go vegetarian and help Bell if she ever needed it,"

"Why would she do that? I mean come on, she kidnapped a child"

" I know, anyway Bell needed her help when she was hunted by a vampire in the sprin-"

"Bell was hunted by a vampire"

"Yes now anyway, apparently bitch also hunted her"

"Oh now she is in some serious trouble."

"I know" I was already exited to see her suffer for her deeds."

"Yes well the pair had a third friend."

"Well who was it" He said with so much suppressed fury I was really considering letting Laurent of the hook. Anyone who was on the end of that man would become a pile of ashes, one way or another. But I loved Irina like a daughter.

"Promise me, you won't run to him and kill him Eleazar" I tried calming him down, but damn once that man has his sights set on something he will not easily let it go. And right now he had his sight on killing the third member of Bell's hunting party.  
After one look into my pleading eyes he agreed, "Fine, I promise"

"The third member was Laurent"

"WHAT!" I reacted on instinct and held onto him.

"He better run, he better hide because if I ever see him again I will rip him apart knuckle by knuckle!"

"Shhh, calm down, okay, we both know that once her sisters find out he'll be toast anyway"

"I know it's just that I can't believe someone would do that to our Bells" he sobbed at the end.

The scream Eleazar had emitted a second ago, had alarmed the others. I could already hear them coming and if my love saw Laurent now, he wouldn't survive it.

"Eleazar I need you to calm down. They are going to arrive any second and I don't think they will appreciate your murder, at least not yet."

"Can I at least tell him?"

"No! Are you crazy, she's supposed to stay a secret, until her father decides otherwise. They would kill us if we told anyone."

"Fine"

Tanya arrived first. She was way faster then the others.

"What's going on, I heard a scream come from Eleazar and ran as fast as I could.

"Well, he just got _really _pissed at someone" Tanya looked strangely and fearful at my husband. No wonder she was scared. HE got rarely mad, but when he did you do NOT want to be anywhere on his bad side.

Just then Kate, Irina and Laurent came into the clearing.

Laurent being the only other male in the whole coven became fast friends with Eleazar, when he joined. So since he didn't know what was going on he walked towards Eleazar. Eleazar was keeling on the ground punching it, no doubt imagining it was various body parts of Laurent. I had my arms around him, comforting yet at the same time keeping him from killing anyone. Once Laurent was within reach, I tightened my grip on Eleazar, and gave Laurent a glare and warning glance at the same time. Laurent seemed confused, but he still kept going. Once he was only half a foot away from Eleazar, Eleazar emitted a growl.

The growl was feral. Laurent jumped back in surprise.

This whole time the clearing was quiet. Tanya and Kate just stood there taking everything in, while Irina's eyes followed Laurent, filled with worry.

I could barely control myself. He was so close. So I spoke to Irina instead of him, "You better take your mate and go on a trip, until we have to go to Italy. Your father an I just received a call from someone very close to our hearts, we believed her dead for many years, but she was always fine. Anyway she told us something very disturbing and right now Eleazar and I cannot decide between feeling horrible fury, or grief for you."

All three stared at me shocked. I had never told them anything about my life before this, except that Eleazar and I were with the Volturi. That I gave them this much information surprised even me.

None the less, Irina just nodded, took Laurent's hand and they ran off together. When I looked into Laurent's eyes for the first time tonight, they were filled with anger, jealousy and betrayal. I might have been wrong though. I wish I were.

* * *

AN: Okay so I'm sorry I took so long. But this is my longest chapter ever, 3637 words!  
Anways, thank you for being so understanding. I had major writers block, plus I had a lot of activities going on. I hope my updates will become more frequent.

Anyways I was wondering if you would rather like shorter chapters once every week or two weeks or rather nice long chapters every month to month and a half.

Plus I just watched the FIFA cup! I hope y'all are watching it because I sure am! And I was so sad when Germany was beaten by Serbia, but I swear they WILL win the cup, or at least the group round.

And anyway just some random bit of info: Germany hadn't lost a group game since 1986~! So that Serbia beat them means something. I personally think that Ozil should have taken the shot, instead of Podolski and that #$15 from Serbia is EVIL! Plus the referi was so strict, I mean they gave Klose a red card! And I would bet my life that they would have won if Ballack was there. I hope he gets better soon!

Wow this is a long AN. Still please review, plus I NEED A BETA!


End file.
